


chamomile, biscuits, and a butler's promise

by sweetsindle



Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and Sebastian Platonic Week, Dadbastian, Dadbastian Week, Dadbastian Week 2019, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fandom Week, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Loyalty/Tea Prompt, One Shot, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Fandom Week, Tumblr Prompt, aka prompt aka kuro week, aster is recovering from last fic's kidnapping, not sebaciel, this takes palce after the events after the last one shot in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀᴛ ʜᴏᴍᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴠᴇʀɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛs ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs ᴘʀɪᴏʀ, ᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ sᴇʙᴀsᴛɪᴀɴ sᴘᴇɴᴅ ᴀɴ ᴀғᴛᴇʀɴᴏᴏɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ ʟɪʙʀᴀʀʏ.
Relationships: ciel phantomhive & sebastian michaelis
Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	chamomile, biscuits, and a butler's promise

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my addition to Dadbastian Week!
> 
> Prompt 2 (Tuesday): Loyalty/Tea.

"Is that chamomile?" 

An absolute 'Ciel' Phantomhive asked, barely above a whisper as he didn't even bother to look up from the book that he had been reading for the past two hours, clearly very much engrossed in the said novel, surrounded in a cocoon of blankets. It had been a total of a few weeks since the recent kidnapping, and he wasn't entirely sure that he had recovered yet, mentally. Physically? Defiantly not. It would be a couple of MONTHS until the astounding amount of bruises and deep cuts finally faded, not to mention his fractured wrist.

But if anyone was worried, it was his butler. There wasn't a moment in the days leading up to this one where he wasn't a complete worry wort! No matter what, Sebastian always seemed to want to know where he was, what he was doing, and everything in between - not only that but went the extra mile of having one of the servents be with him whenever he was away, just in case.

Was it annoying?

Of course.

Did he want Sebastian to stop worrying?

He didn't know.

Ever since he had come back from the few weeks before, he always felt on edge, no matter what. In the back of his mind, he still felt like someone was going to jump out from behind him, and take him away, as irrational as it sounded. Even though he knew that all the men that had hurt him the week prior were all gone, It didn't stop _him_ from worrying, either. 

"Yes, my lord. You always did have quite the nose for tea, haven't you?" Sebastian replied with a slight smile, setting a teacup full of the stuff on the end table that was next to the small Earl. "I thought this would be perfect for calming your nerves. That, and for today's snacks, I have an assortment of biscuits for you to choose from." 

"I guess so..." 'Ciel' replied with a soft sigh, gently shrugging as carefully as he could, picked up the teacup and saucer that his butler had just put down for him. Recently, it had been hard for him to hold anything even remotely 'heavy.' The bruises and cuts on his hands made it impossible for him to hold anything without it being incredibly uncomfortable. "Thank you, Sebastian..." The child mumbled quietly, taking a small sip of the tea. "It's good."

"Are you feeling alright, sir? Is it too hot for your hands...? Is it too heavy, still? I apologize if-"

"No, it's fine...It's just that I haven't held something this heavy for a while - I'm sure, as I heal, it'll get better."

"Yes, but still- are you are hurting, my lord? I'll gladly hold it for you if you need me to."

'Ciel' shook his head, taking another sip. "Not at the moment, but I'll tell you if it does." He replied, yawning as Sebastian made his way around the empty library, picking up various books that hadn't been putback, or dusting any areas he felt needed it, as it had been awhile. 

Up until that afternoon, 'Ciel' had spent every day in his room, recovering. Every little thing that required him to get up in any way was a trial. His body ached in every sense of the word, and he could feel every injury as he took every step, no matter how big or small it was.

To say it was hell, was an understatement. 

It felt like what it had the first few months that he had been back home after Sebastian rescued him from those disgusting cultists. He could barely move, the pain was so great! How much longer was this going to last? At this point, an eternity. He didn't want to live anymore. 

Oh, what he would give not to feel each bruise and cut on his body every time he wanted to get out of bed! 

"Also...Sebastian? Didn't Soma say he was coming over today?" The teen asked, gently rubbing his eyes with a free hand as Sebastian did his work around the library. 

"He was, but then he canceled, my lord. After he saw you last week, he said he didn't want to stress you out, or anything of the sort."

"Really...? Well, that's new to him. Every time I've been sick, he's rushed over here straight away. And now that I'm hurt, I was sure he was going with the force of a bloody tidal wave!" The Earl replied, a soft chuckle escaping the child's lips, taking another sip of his tea, before selecting a dark-chocolate covered biscuit from the tray Sebastian had left by him, and taking a small bite. 

"It rather is, isn't it?" Replied Sebastian with a small smile, taking one last swipe of his duster, finishing up the chores in the library for a while. "Now, if you excuse me, Sir, I really must be going so I can go around the manor, and see whatever chores I may have to do -"

"Sebastian, no."

"I beg your pardon. my Lord?" Sebastian asked, standing there, completely and utterly dumbfounded. "Why not? It's my job, and there are things to be done. If I don't do them, then who will-"

"Why don't you stay here with me for a while?"

"Stay with you for a while? Why does something hurt...? Would you like me to hold your book for you while you read...? I'm sure holding that book isn't helping your sprained fingers at all-"

"No, Sebastian - I'm wondering, alright? I'd tell you straight away if something hurt like that!" 'Ciel' said with a soft chuckle, slowly sitting up, and somewhat playfully patting Sebastian's arm as if he were punching it. "I mean like, to talk. After all, when do we have the time to do that?"

"We talk all the time, Sir. Almost every moment of the day-"

"No, not like we usually do, I mean talk! Not just about stupid company reports, or Watchdog stuff, just things that interest us, you git!" 'Ciel' said with a slight smirk, gently resting his elbows on his knees, as he carefully rested his chin one of his currently-knuckled hands.

"About things that interest us...? What would that be?"

"Don't you have things that interest you, Sebastian? You know, besides cats and acting like a complete edgelord with a pole stuck up his ass?" The younger teen joked with a laugh, earning a small smile and a roll of the eyes from his butler.

"Oh, how you wound me so, Youing Master. However, shall I possibly recover from this massive blow to my incredibly big ego?" Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head as 'Ciel' let out another series of laughs. 

"By crying, I suppose?"

"Sir - but anyways, I should ask you to mind your language. It's not befitting of an earl, let alone a child like yourself." Sebastian replied with a grin, noticing his master making a face.

"Ughhhh, your no fun!"

"I'm not supposed to be; I'm your butler~."

The teen shot the demon a look, rolling his eyes so hard that he was sure he sprained them. "Oh, shut up! - If I could walk properly, then I'd get right over to you and smack you - assuming my fingers aren't all bloody sprained!"

"Ooh, that hurts~."

"Sure it does, you bloody lout!" 'Ciel' retorted, taking another bite of his biscuit. "Just humor me for a couple of hours, you damn demon."

"Well, if you insist, sir." Sebastian finally agreed, smiling softly with a laugh, earning yet another annoyed look from 'Ciel.'

It wasn't long before the butler and master pair were sitting together, the two, for the first time in what seemed like forever just...talking about anything and everything. From weeks before to the novel 'Ciel' had enjoyed, to a vacation, they had all taken together to a beach that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Remember when I needed help swimming, and you thought it was so funny that you started laughing...? And then when Tanaka asked you if you wanted to help Bard teach me because you thought it was 'so hilarious'...And when you said no, when you weren't paying attention, he promptly pushed you into the water, suit and all?" 'Ciel' recounted, laughing hysterically. "Why weren't you wearing a swimsuit like everyone else?! Yu must have been bloody boiling alive!"

"Because I didn't want to look like an imbecile! Have you seen the costumes you all wear to go swimming? They're the hideous things on the planet - how don't you die from embarrassment?"

"What else could I possibly wear to swim in?" 

"I would tell you, but they don't come into fashion for quite a while...As in, a hundred or so years-"

"A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS FOR A SWIMSUIT YOU'D WEAR?!" 'Ciel' replied, spitting out his tea in utter shock. "That's ridiculous! Why the hell would you torture yourself like that? What are you, a damn masochist?" 

"Shame on me for not wanting to look like a clown - I will forever stand by my claims!"

"What, are you saying that WE ALL looked like CLOWNS?!"

The room fell silent. 

"Er...maybe."

"God, I hate you."

"You know I don't think you're a clown, sir." Sebastian suddenly said after several minutes of silence, after they had fallen back into reading the book 'Ciel' had picked earlier that afternoon. "I was merely joking...I wouldn't want to upset you by saying something like that. After all, I care for you very much."

"That's rich, coming from you, Sebastian. Remember a while back when we met Sieglinde and Wolfram for the first time, and when I got infected. Whatever, I don't remember, and I was out of it for a while. And you tried to eat me?"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry - I told you a million times that I feel bad, and I won't do it again. Don't you remember?" 

"Well...Of course. And it means the world, even though I'm sure your fucking with me-"

The man stared at the teen, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. "I can't lie, sir, and you know that."

"I know..." 'Ciel' mumbled softly, giving the butler a small nod. "Even after all this time, it's hard to believe you give a flying damn about me, past being your meal."

"I'm not eating you anymore, and you know that - please stop comparing yourself to such..." Sebastian said with a gentle sigh, looking to the tiny boy. "And I know it is, but...I'm ready to move on, from what we were before...Aren't you, sir?"

The child nodded with a soft smile, putting his saucer and teacup down on the table next to him. "Of course...But. I'm still confused. Why are you not eating my soul again? Don't you need to eat? Wait, have you been eating? You must be starving!" The child would say, suddenly becoming very much worried. "Oh, I told you could go after other souls to eat - you're doing that, right?"

"Yes, but it's been sort of hard to...Considering all the work, I must do here, keeping you all in check, and happy and such." The butler nodded softly, a smile on his face. "And I do believe I already told you, sir - many times. It's because -"

"-You love me," 'Ciel,' said, cutting Sebastian off and finishing his sentence, earning the child a smile from the demon. "Even after hearing it so many times, I find it hard to believe that you do!" 

"I do apologize if I'm no so...Good at it yet, I suppose? I'm still learning how to do it properly, as well as care for you as an older sibling, or father figure might..."

"But you're trying, and that all that matters. I'm even surprised your still here with all the crazy I put you through -" 'Ciel' said with a giggle, yawning as Sebastian started to get from his seat.

As carefully as he could, scooped the small teen up and made sure he wasn't uncomfortable in his arms, before starting the walk to the child's bedroom. "Heyyy, I'm not tired yet!"

"I don't care if you think you're not tired, you very clearly are, and a child your age needs his proper rest to grow strong and healthy, especially considering what happened only several weeks ago..." Sebastian replied with a sigh. "I know I say this a lot, but I'm so, so sorry for being so careless...I should have never left you there, all by yourself!"

"It's fine, okay, Sebastian...? You couldn't have known that those bastards had it out for me - and now that you know who sent them, you took care of it, and they won't hurt me anymore..." 

"I know, I know...But still. It's a horrible, unforgivable mistake on my end. You already went through enough trauma as it is, and I don't think any more nightmares would do you good." Sebastian said to 'Ciel,' just as he gently laid him down on his bed. Looking at the clock, and knowing for a fact that once 'Ciel' fell asleep, he wouldn't be awake until the following day, he mentally made a note to only make dinner for the servants, and to let that be that. 

He retreated into his lord's closet, picking out a fresh nightgown. He came back to 'Ciel's side, and cautiously changed him out of the clothes he had been adorned in earlier, and into the nightgown, he had selected from the closet."Now, if you need anything you know how to get my attention, alright?"

'Ciel' nodded drowsily, lightly rubbing his now-tired eyes. "Mhm...hm..."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down, giving the child a loving kiss on the forehead after tucking him in. "I love you, my Lord. May you have the most pleasant of dreams." He blew out the candle by the teen's bedside and started to walk out the door when he was stopped by a certain young master grabbing the cuff of his sleeve. 

"If I have another nightmare, will you come and save me...Like you always do, when I'm awake?"

"Of course, my lord. I shall protect you, no matter the cost, even in your dreams. I promise..." 

"Do you...?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Sebastian asked, chuckling as he heard a quiet giggle from the sleepy little boy, now snuggled up in what looked like a mound of blankets (when in reality, it was just one - but it was just so big, and he's just so tiny!)

"No.."

"Goodnight, my lord. I shall see you in the morning, alright?" He said with a smile, giving one last kiss on the top of 'Ciel's head, before finally heading out the door, but right before he could close it - 

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I love you, too..."


End file.
